


To the boy with cute (spam) text messages

by baeconandeggs, Kiffypoof



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Comedy, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiffypoof/pseuds/Kiffypoof
Summary: Ever since he first stepped into UCLA, Byun Baekhyun kept receiving daily reminders of his projects due and to drink water...Now in Junior year and used to those reminder, what will happen when they suddenly stop?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jennie Kim/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 37
Kudos: 235
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Text 0 and 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE418  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Okay this is wild. So, this is my first year in BAE and it's always been a goal of mine to somehow do this so for me actually have a BAE fic on my name is huge. I want to thank every mod, specially ghost mod for replying to my questions and being very considerate when I had to make extension requests. You guys are the best! I also want to thank my beta reader, cookie, I know you are extremely busy right now due to the pandemic but I still want to thank you for cheering me on during this entire journey, it was a first time for both of us so I hope we can become good friends, I also want to thank all my friends to who I've pretty much cried about how I won't be able to finish on time or had a ""breakdown""
> 
> To the prompter: I really hope this is what you wanted, I tried my best to follow your instructions but I am not good at writing shy Chanyeol lmaooo.
> 
> Finally, I use actual majors at UCLA and actual college sports team but I live in Canada literally so I based the college experience based on my OWN. And I played flag-football, a variation of football so it was easy for me to write a certain part.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy and I'll be reading your comments  
> Thank you

Text 0 - To the boy with cute spam text messages...

It’s a brand new day in the University of California. Students are filling the hallways and gardens with chatter and books as they get ready for yet another grueling day of notes, studies and exams. The end of the semester was near, which meant two things: Summer vacations were right around the corner… and the final exam session. A session every undergraduates dreaded as the level of anxiety, breakdowns involving breaking your pencil in two, project deadlines, all-nighters and a literal non existent social life as you practically lived in a library with thousands of other students increased by ten. In a messy dorm room, a young adult with shiny blonde hair, a sign of excellent hair care who seems to have overslept will soon experience one of the many typical experiences of a student. He slowly opens his eyes, noting the fact that the sun rays are definitely brighter than usual and the fact that you could barely hear the birds singing as the atmosphere created by his fellow UCLA classmates and students have created. The young man slowly rises from his bed, making sure to stretch himself as much as he has to actually stand up and opens his phone to check the time. It is 8:45 in the morning and he has a class at 9.

“I am gonna be late!” _The sound of a tardy student who's about to get kicked out of his major class for not showing up on time. That is the typical experience. An experience that’s a little bit too common for our main protagonist._ The student jumps out of his bed and heads towards the bathroom but still takes a small pause to make sure he has a proper soundtrack playing.

“Alexa, please play my ‘I’m late, I want to die’ playlist in maximum volume.” The student yells before bolting out of his room.

“Okay Baekhyun, now playing ‘Jaded’ by Disclosure.”, the automatic voice says before a mellow electronic song starts playing. 

Baekhyun, full name being Byun Baekhyun, quickly entered the bathroom, slamming the door by doing so. The music took over the apartment as he quickly brushed his teeth. He has at least 4 minutes to shower, brush his teeth and do his mini skin care routine. He has mastered the perfect morning routine for someone who seems to be relatively late to all his class. You could blame the lateness on his seven all-nighters in order to finish a 3D digital blueprint of a school design for his major. The blonde student quickly enters the shower and quickly puts himself under the hot water before putting soap on him, the soap that his own mother made for him before he started this year. Then he quickly rinses himself, turns off the water and runs out of the bathroom. He might be running stark naked, but at least, he’s doing that in his dorm and Kyungsoo, his roommate is not present. Speaking of his roommate, Baekhyun quickly added a mental note to kill his dorm partner for not even waking him up. Byun Baekhyun is a junior year student at UCLA. An architecture major to be exact, which explains why his room is full of mini buildings and books on the art of architecture. That was his passion, he loves every little bit of it… minus the self-inflicted mandatory all-nighters. He storms out of his bedroom with his bag and headphones, running towards the main door, he only has 10 minutes left to go from the dorms area to the main building where his class will be held. He was about to open the door when:

“Damn it, I forgot my phone.” So, the architecture major runs back to his room, takes his phone off his nightstand and decides to check the time. That is when he realizes he has an unread message from yesterday.

**_Hey, just a reminder to drink water and study hard, but not that hard hahaha. Also don’t forget, your 9 am class is canceled tomorrow because mr.Kim’s wife is going on labour right now and he doesn’t have the time to find a replacement so do sleep in, you have a literal free morning but don’t sleep in that much, please :) Night!_ ** _Just great,_ Baekhyun thought before letting a sigh. He looks at the clock and sees it is exactly 9 in the morning. _I could get an extra few hours of sleep._

“Thanks anonymous daily spam.” Baekhyun says before letting his bag hit the floor and let himself fall on the bed. You see, Byun Baekhyun has been getting text messages from something or someone since freshman year. A benefactor as his friend, Jongdae loves to call them. That person always sends him a message reminding him to drink water, sleep and other things the blonde architecture student might forget, because Byun Baekhyun is someone who forgets a lot. And he’s completely okay with that default of his, if it means to get daily messages. The only downside to this is the capital fact that Byun Baekhyun has no idea as to who could send him these messages. He thought it was one of his friends shenanigans but when interrogated, Jongdae and his art major friend, Minseok were pretty much laughing at him before asking him if he was serious or to quote Minseok: “Are you deadass serious, Byun Baekhyun?”, which confirmed that they had nothing to do with that and they ruled it as a spam. Baekhyun agrees to that conclusion from his friends to a certain extent. He does not know why but he thinks the daily spam might be from an actual person who wants good things to happen for him. The anonymous person, listed as unknown on Baekhyun’s phone, never missed a day since freshman year. Every evening, Baekhyun would get a message at 6:10 to remind him to drink water and to sleep.Sometimes, he would get emojis and funny pictures along with the reminder. Needless to say, you can bet your ass Byun Baekhyun did as he was told and drank water. The melody of disclosure kept ringing in the blonde student’s ears before he finally went back to dreamland.

“You are fucking late.” A brown haired student says as Baekhyun approaches a table in the cafeteria. He had decided to sleep in but forgot to put an alarm on for 11:50 am, the time his first class would’ve ended, in order to head towards the cafeteria where his two best friends would be waiting for him.

“Sorry, my class got canceled and I forgot to set an alarm.” Baekhyun says before sheepishly smiling to his friends.”

“Sure.”

“I swear to god Jongdae! Plus I totally forgot about the fact my class was canceled to begin with. Had it not been for my anonymous spam message sender, I probably would’ve ran a mile for nothing. I still should’ve listened to it when it said to not sleep in that much…” Baekhyun pleads to Jongdae who simply shrugs his shoulders. Kim Jongdae is a communications major in the same year as Baekhyun. He is friendly with everyone which wasn’t a surprise when you look at his major. But, he’s someone that will listen to you when you need an ear, he’s always there to help though sometimes his ideas aren’t the brightest ones. He was part of their college’s baseball team and he was one hell of a good player. Baekhyun made sure to never miss a game unless it was impossible for him to attend due to school or personal issues along with his other friend, Kim Minseok. Speaking of him...

“Well, at least you are here now, shall we go get the food now?” Minseok is the conscience and oldest member of their three men squad. He is a vibrant and critical art major student. When he was younger, his mother brought him to a modern arts gallery, which started his love for arts in general. He went by the nickname Xiumin when he started to get some of his work shown at school art exhibitions but he is a fun individual in general. Obviously compared to Baekhyun and Jongdae, he’s a bit more quiet but you should definitely see him whenever he lets himself loose. Definitely bringing extra life to the party… or Karaoke nights. Together, the group of friends had called themselves CBX, joining the first letter of their name in one and it stuck to this day. They were heading to the line where the cafeteria ladies were serving the menu of the day when the topic of their schedule was brought up.

“I pretty much have the worst day ever.” Jongdae starts. “Already was sociology boring as hell, my next class is freaking anthropology. Who even created that class and name? I swear I’m gonna drop a complaint.”

“At least, you don’t have a 4 hours long class on the history of architecture and urban design, Jongdae.” Baekhyun refutes while picking his favourite sandwich. 

“You guys don’t have to learn about the issues in contemporary Art please.” Baekhyun and Jongdae both nod at Minseok’s statement. The duo both know how painful that class is to their friend so they decided to not argue on it.

“But seriously, I just want to become a PR agent. Do I seriously need classes on how to do shit I probably will have an assistant do in the future? Like, we already spent half of High School learning about the PI numbers but don’t see me use them in the streets to head to the mall.” Jongdae says, making his friends laugh.

“The things we do for our future careers.”

After their classes ended for the day, the trio bid their bye for the day as they all had to work on their end of semester project or study for upcoming exams, which left them with no time to hangout together. It is six in the evening as Baekhyun is working on his 3D digital plan that was due in a week when he receives a message.

**_Good evening! I hope you have drank plenty of water today! Anyways, I know you are busy with the end of semester projects and exam preparations but make sure to sleep so you can be full of energy tomorrow and maybe grow a few inches taller. Hahahah, jk jk jk. Here’s a pikachu meme as a token of apology. Good night :)_ **

Baekhyun was pouting a little over the height comment but the meme made him smile soon after. He takes his water bottle before checking at the time. 6:10.

“Always on time aren’t you, unknown?” The blonde student mumbles to himself before drinking his water and resumes his work. By eleven, Baekhyun was fast asleep.

_I wonder who you are. But, thank you either way,_ was the last fleeting thought Baekhyun had before heading towards dreamland.

The next day, Baekhyun had a normal day. He had an exam in applied science that he was sure of passing. He met up with his friends at the library where they studied for each of their majors before heading to the Starbucks that was near the campus as Minseok worked there to get free drinks and gossip about a few things. They agreed on going to a jazz bash that would happen next week before they got to the peak of the end of semester madness. After a fun day, the blonde architecture major returned to his dorm where his roommate gave him a bowl of noodles he had made in extra. They both sat in the living room to watch a series on Netflix when the sound of a phone notification went off.

“It’s not mine.” Kyungsoo said after he checked on his phone, making a clear sign at Baekhyun to pick his phone up. The blonde student checks his phone and sees it is yet another message from user _unknown_.

**_Evening! First of all, sorry for the late text, I had something going on but I’m taking a few moments to send your daily reminder! I hope you didn’t forget to drink water today._ ** Baekhyun chuckles, making his roommate look at him before he gets dismissed by the blonde after being told it ain’t that important. **_Second of all, I know you have an excruciating final project in computer science so make sure to work on that! Here’s a kirby fighting meme to give you strength. Good night! :) :D_ **

“Spam message thing again?” Kyungsoo asks as soon as he sees Baekhyun turn off his device.

“How do you know about it?”

“That’s all you used to talk about in Sophomore year.” Baekhyun’s roommate points out before laughing a little and continuing.

“Do you know who is sending you or what program is sending you these messages?”

“I have no idea to be honest.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo says before turning his attention back to their TV.

“Why do you sound like you know something?” Baekhyun asks.

“Who says I know something?”

The conversation ended there for the two roommate but that text would start something bigger than planned...

  
  


Text 1 - The beginning of the storm… p.s.: drink water

That morning when Baekhyun woke up, he felt like something was odd but couldn’t exactly point out what exactly. He decided to do his usual routine and put that thought at the back of his head. _Maybe it’s because it’s a slow day Wednesday._ Baekhyun thought before deciding to play one of his playlists.

“Alexa, play the IU playlist for weird as hell days please.” The blonde student says followed by a quick reply of his trustworthy automatic bot.

“Okay Baekhyun, now playing palette by IU ft. G-DRAGON.” The voice says before the song starts. The architecture major taps his foot as he chooses his outfit of the day. The music transports him to a world where time had stopped long ago and all he had to worry about was the time and what he would eat for breakfast and…

_Wait a minute_ , Baekhyun stops his dancing to check the time.

It is 10:15. His class started at 9:45. 

That means Baekhyun is yet again late…

Anyone who was passing by the door of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s dorm could hear the blonde student’s scream of panic as he ran out of there like an express train. He was half way out of the dormitories when he realised he had forgotten his notebook and coffee on the table so he had to waste an extra 3 minutes to go back in his dorm to take his notebook, put it in his bag and grab his coffee but running again. But obviously, it was absolutely useless as Baekhyun arrived in front of a closed door. He had to drag himself down to the floor and pull out his notebook and try to take notes of whatever he could hear from outside. He gets ready to write when he carefully looks at his notebook and realizes… it is the wrong one.

And this was only the start of his day. 

After managing to get the notes from a student, Baekhyun heads towards the cafeteria when he sees it is heavily raining and that he needs to go outside to even get to the cafeteria and of all days, he decided to go to classes with no hoodies and forgot his umbrella. Baekhyun really hates this day.

Baekhyun decided to skip the rest of his classes for the day as he was way too pissed to even show up in class drenched from heads to toe. Minseok, being the angel that is, let him borrow his vest while Jongdae decided to be a prick and record his arrival in the cafeteria for obvious blackmail material while laughing his ass off. The architecture student quickly went to his room to change his clothes and work on his project while he was at it since he really had nothing to do. The rest of his day went on and it is only when he was about to sleep that he realised something major.

Unknown didn’t send him its daily reminder.

It is indeed a weird day but Baekhyun concluded like that, a weird day. A fever dream. Plus, unknown user deserves a day off, right? And with that, Baekhyun turns off his lights and heads to the land of dreams.

He should’ve known fucking better.

  
  


Three days.

It’s been three days since Baekhyun last received a message from user _unknown_ telling him to drink water and to work on his final computer science project for his major. Since then, the architecture major had forgotten his notebook three times, had woken up late to school two times and had spilled six coffees on his clothes. It was a curse at this point and he needed it lifted as soon as possible. He needed to find out who the unknown user was and why they cursed him like that.

“I need to find their true identity.” Baekhyun said, which only drew sighs from his friend.

“If this is about the automatic spam person sending you text messages every day at 8 in the evening, you should already mute him and go along.” Minseok said.

“But, I can’t! It’s been three days since they sent me a text and only bad things have happened to me. I have been cursed by someone and I need them.”

“Baekhyun, you can’t blame your incoordination on someone sending you ten words text messages every night.” Minseok says before taking a bite of his sandwich. They were both sitting in their college’s cafeteria. The energy was full of life and stress. Everyone that was sitting in this area were here to have a successful job, to be stable in 10 years and not be in a Walmart for the rest of their lives. Just like them, Baekhyun and Minseok were also here to secure their future. But, they knew how to have fun too. 

“Yes, I can blame them on my automatic spam sender. I just did it!”

“Alright then, since you want to be like that, how are you even going to find them? There’s 55 thousand students in this whole college. It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack, Hyun.” The art major deadpanned. Baekhyun is left flabbergasted. He did not think of that. How to find unknown when there’s that many people here.

“You could always text them.” Both Minseok and Baekhyun turn their heads towards the source.

“That’s the stupidest thing you have said this semester and we barely have a month left.” The oldest of the group tells Jongdae, full name being Kim Jongdae who’s their friend who is a well known and loved communications major in their college. He joined their group in high school when he was the new boy next door. Baekhyun and Minseok quickly got him into their group and now they are inseparable.

“What else can he do? He won’t stop talking about this mysterious person and I’m now curious. Let’s have some fun before finals eat us all!” Jongdae says while sitting next to the art major.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Baekhyun says.

“And you blaming your clumsiness to a faceless person on kakaotalk is a better one?”

Baekhyun stops before replying. “Touché. Though, it’s not kakao messages. It’s text messages.” Baekhyun tries to explain but gets cut off by the hand of the communication student appearing right in front of his face.

“And what else do we have to lose, there is no way in hell we are doing flyers for this. Too many people, not enough money for the printer. And as much as I love you Baek… I am not asking my brother for extra money.” Jongdae continues, slowly making the blonde architect major agree with him.

“And how do you want him to find an individual with a text message?” Minseok asks the communication major next to him who was sipping on his coffee. “By sending a message back in hopes the sender is right here in this cafeteria with us?”

“Well, _yes_.”

“Why am I friends with you two?” The art student says before putting his head on the table.

“Explain yourself. I don’t get it.” Baekhyun asks Jongdae who seems a little too enthusiastic as he gives a reply.

“Simple. You, cute architecture major blondie, sends a simple message and we, communications major with hot looks and pessimist art major here, look to see who dares look at their phone after it rings. I do not know if you have noticed but 99% of this school doesn’t know the term of putting their phone on silent so we can only hear notification pings every 2 minutes.” A phone ping could be heard soon after the communication student finished his sentence, making him look at his two other friends with a look of _I told you so_.

“We are not in a damn movie or fanfiction, Jongdae! There’s no way it could be that simple?” Baekhyun retorts.

“We do not have any better ideas than this and what could possibly happen, Baek? There’s no way multiple phones ring at the same time.” His ecstatic friend deadpans.

“Actually, it could happen-” Minseok starts but Jongdae cuts right into his speech,

“Don’t want to hear it! So? What do you think, Romeo? Ready to find your Juliet… or Jules?” The communication brunette looks at Baekhyun who simply shrugged before replying.

“Eh, no way we could look more like losers. Let’s do this.” The blonde pulls out his phone from his pocket and opens it before quickly going to his conversation with _unknown messenger_. Okay, he does have to work on his naming skills but this is the least of Baekhyun’s worries. For now.

“What should I send him?” The senior student asks his friends.

“Tell him you wanna eat his-” 

“Just say hi for the love of principal Lee and don’t dare say anything embarrassing.” Minseok puts a stop to Jongdae’s shenanigans.

“Okay.” Baekhyun says before starting to type.

**Hey!**

_God it sounds so weird_ , the senior says in his mind before erasing the message to type another one.

**Yo, just wanted to know if you were still alive because you cursed me.**

_Too much._

**Who are you?**

_Too stalker…. Then again said person knows my number and is probably planning to kill me in two weeks but who knows?_

**Hi, how are you? Are you sick or something because it’s been 72 hours you’ve sent me a message and I’m a bit worried now.**

_Perfect._

“Okay, I’m ready.” Baekhyun says to his friends, who were waiting for him.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It might not even work. It won’t work.” Minseok asks Baekhyun, hoping he might get a change of idea at the last minute.

“I’m sure!” The architect major replies, which causes a sigh from the art student and a hooray from the communication student.

“Alright then! Send it now, lunch is almost over for a majority of us and we need to see whose phone will ring.” Jongdae says. Baekhyun takes one long breath before clicking on the sent button. _It is now or never._

The blonde junior sends his messages and starts looking around for any reaction.

_Ping!_

“Tell me why I decided to go along Dae’s plan.” Baekhyun cries as the trio sits outside the campus.

“Please my idea was the best out of the bunch.”

“Yeah, that’s why fifty phones rang at the same time soon after Baekhyun sent the message.” Minseok counters Jongdae’s argument.

“Come on guys, ain’t it a bit more fun that way?” The communication major says as he stands up to face his two friends. “Now, we can actually be a group of detectives. Imagine all the things we could find out, the business we could start within those walls.”

“Dae, if I wanted to be a detective, I would currently be in our dorm binge watching Scooby Doo or detective Conan.” Baekhyun replies but is obviously ignored by Jongdae who continues.

“Anyways, I have noted everyone whose phone rang and did eliminate those who are definitely in a couple which actually leaves us with six potential candidates who by the way are all juniors like us except for two.”

“How do you even know who’s in a couple and who’s not?” 

“Instagram, Facebook, Twitter and Tinder. Minseok, do you even use social media a little? If you did, you would know that Kim Jennie and Kim Jongin have finally become an item after like... 2 years of extremely painful public pinning.” Jongdae shakes his older friend as he tells him the way he achieved to find out several relationship statuses in less than 20 minutes. He quickly goes back on their main subject.

“But yeah, the 6 potential candidates are Lee Taeyong.” The communications major points to a person sitting near a tree reading. “Literature major as you can see. We also have James, who is a Technology major, a literal carbon copy of Minseok in terms of fun, _ouch_.” The communication student whines after his friend hits him on the head. He rubs his hair while continuing. “Oh Sehun who studies in Law, a known music major senior named Lay, real name is Zhang Yixing. Mark who is part of the football team and is a Sports science major and finally, the fairy godfather himself Kim Junmyeon, a business major senior.” Jongdae mentions the other candidates while pointing to their location.

“You do know it’s not polite to point at people, right?” The architecture major tells his friend.

“I don’t care. So I took it upon myself to send each of you guys mini folders on each candidate and I hope that with our investigation we find the one true spam love of our Baekhyun here present who is hiding behind a phone like a cheesy cute coward in my opinion, hopeless romantic to others.” Jongdae suddenly starts to hold Baekhyun’s head tightly, making the blonde student yell at his friend, begging him to let him go. “Any questions?”

“Yeah, how-” Minseok starts but is quickly cut short by the communications major.

“I gotta go, my next class is starting in ten minutes but I will expect you guys to be at Mom’s burger at five! See you guys and be on TIME.” The communication student says before running to his class, leaving his two friends starstruck. After a certain moment, well deserved for Baekhyun who fixes his hair quickly, Minseok finally let his mind go loose.

“Is it me or Dae seems a thousand times more interested to find who unknown is compared to you?” Baekhyun sighs but agrees without even arguing.

Though both Baekhyun and Minseok were quite skeptical about the whole plan their friend in communications had, they still met up with him at Mom’s burger as soon as their classes were over for the day. The burger restaurant was their main hangout place after school as they were always hungry. Plus, the retro decoration of the place made it perfect for aesthetic Instagram photos in Baekhyun’s opinion. The trio took a booth in the middle left side of the burger shack with their portable computers and books scattered all over the table as they were each working on their end of semester projects before Jongdae closes his computer with enough force to have the attention of his two friends but not enough to actually break his precious macbook.

“Alright, we’ve worked on it enough. Let’s discuss the operation: Find anonymous.” 

“Operation what?” Minseok looks at Jongdae who simply sighed before continuing.

“That’s the name I gave to this mini investigation we have going on about Baekhyunnie’s anon messenger. I thought it was cool to somehow have a codename.”

“Jongdae, that was the most cringe thing you’ve said since the beginning of this meeting and we are barely five minutes in.” Baekhyun, who had long since put his attention back to his computer to finish a 3D plan said.

“Well, at least I try!” Jongdae replies before closing Baekhyun’s computer who looks like he is about to murder him while hoping his project had somehow been saved automatically. He really couldn’t afford another all-nighter. “Anyways, there’s a reason I called you all here at Mom’s burger.” The communication major continued.

“Which is?” Minseok asked but his answer was quickly answered as a worker came near their table.

“Hey, welcome to Mom’s Burger, where we serve the best burgers in UCLA! My name’s Yixing and I’ll be your waiter this afternoon! How can I help you today?” The server, Yixing, said with an innocent smile, not knowing what would happen next. Baekhyun and Minseok who quickly understood the situation, looked at Jongdae who was smiling as if nothing happened. The three friends got closer to each other before Baekhyun opened his mouth.

“Are you fucking serious, Jongdae?” The blonde student tried to not yell at his friend.

“What? I mean he’s been working here since Sophomore year and he’s really friendly but quite hard to see after school since he’s always in his dorm studio unless he’s working. This is our chance… Well your chance!” Jongdae whispered.

“Dae, this is the most idiotic thing you’ve done is the beginning of this semester. How did I become friends with you?” Minseok could say before putting his hands on his face in exasperation.

“This is going to be embarrassing if he says no, I seriously think you are doing this for entertainment.” Baekhyun says.

“Well, to a certain point yes.” Jongdae starts, making his two friends glare at him, clearly indicating he isn’t helping. The brunette raises his hands before continuing. “But, tell yourself that it’s better to do this now. Do you seriously want to leave this semester not knowing the identity of the bot person who is doing that?” The communication student asks, making him and Minseok look at Baekhyun who simply stayed silent.

“See, I knew you wanted this deep down in your soul.” Jongdae says, leaving Minseok sighing and Baekhyun wanting his seat to swallow him whole.

“Um… I’m sorry but you guys didn’t answer my question, are you ready to order?” Yixing manages to recapture the attention of the trio who felt guilty of leaving him hanging. They all looked at each other before ordering their usual. Their suspect took note of it and told them he would be back with their food soon.

“I am not doing this!” Baekhyun says as soon as Yixing was out of their hearing range.

“You are doing this.” Both Minseok and Jongdae replied.

“Minseok?! I thought you were with me.” 

“I was but then I saw your eyes when Dae asked you if you were ready to leave for summer without knowing why the person is doing that. You want to find out who they are, don’t lie to yourself. We can still do better than asking something like it publicly.” The art major said the last part while looking at the person sitting on his left… That person being Jongdae.

“OKAY! Maybe for the other we can try to corner them and ask them in a place alone but Yixing is only available right now! He’s a literal ghost on the campus 99.9% of the time, we need to ask him now or we can forget about it for the rest of the year!” 

“Ask me about what?” All eyes on Yixing who had come back to their table with their order. _This is extremely embarrassing._ Baekhyun thought as his head loudly hit the table, making other students look at the source of the sound.

“Um, we… um.” Jongdae starts coughing as he realizes that their conversation is being listed by more people than planned. Baekhyun’s head slam on their table put the attention on them. Now, he has to somehow get Yixing somewhere they won’t be looked at.

“Yixing, do you somehow-”

“I want to know if you are the one who is sending me freaking spam text messages reminding me to sleep and drink water every day because it has been a moment they stopped and I’ve been going on an unlucky streak so if it is you please tell me now so I can murder you.” Jongdae was interrupted by his architecture major friend who somehow found the confidence to ask Yixing about his problem but also… threaten him?!?

“Oh my god, this is embarrassing.” Minseok whispers as he looks at their waiter who seems unfazed from the whole situation which only scares the art student even more! Jongdae, on the other hand, tries to save Baekhyun’s face by laughing.

“Sorry about Baekhyun! We just wanted to know if you had a moment to spare because we need to talk to you about something.” 

“And that talk was about whether or not I was sending anonymous text messages to your friend whose head is on the table right now. Is he okay by the way?” 

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun calmly says. Yixing found this situation quite funny, never in his years in college had something like this happened to him. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little, which seems to have offended the three students who seemed younger than him.

“Sorry for that laugh, it’s just that I never went through this type of situation.” The music major says as he finally places their order on the table. “You guys are quite lucky, I’m on break right now but I really wanted to serve you guys. So I have all the time to answer your questions.” The trio looks at the waiter with wide eyes before Jongdae hits Baekhyun’s leg with his foot to make him move a little to leave a place for Yixing. The music major sits and then looks at everyone before opening the conversation. 

“Can I ask your names?”

“Yeah, I’m Kim Jongdae, communications major. The person on my right is Kim Minseok and before you ask, no we are not related in any ways. He’s the art guy in our group and finally the face plank dude's name is Byun Baekhyun, he’s an architecture major.” Said man lifts his head a little to nod before going back on the table. Baekhyun was way too ashamed to even look at the music major right now.

“Well, my name is Zhang Yixing, but please call me Lay, I’m a senior in the music program. Nice to meet you all!” Yixing bows after introducing himself. “Jongdae and Minseok, I’m sorry to ask but is one of you related to Kim Junmyeon?” Baekhyun, upon hearing the senior’s question, raises his head as his curiosity is piqued by it.

“Ah, well… Kim Junmyeon is my cousin.” Minseok says.

“WAIT! Kim Junmyeon is your cousin!?” Jongdae yells, gaining the attention of several students around them. “Couldn’t you tell me before so we could have dealt with him already?” The communication student controls his voice while continuing his rant, making his art major friend roll his eyes to the amusement of Yixing and Baekhyun.

“We’re distant cousins! I mean, I don’t think it was that necessary to mention plus he is always busy with his stuff.”

“He is busy indeed.” Yixing casually says.

“Hold on, how come you know about Kim Junmyeon? You guys aren’t even in the same major.” Baekhyun asks.

“He’s my boyfriend, I should know him.”

“WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!” Minseok is suddenly standing up. “YOU ARE DATING KIM JUNMYEON?!? YOU ARE DATING MY COUSIN!” Silence followed… as in everyone in Mom’s Burger had been interrupted by the art student’s screams and definitely heard every single detail. Yixing’s ears had turned red from semi-embarrassment as half the campus now knew that he was not single anymore while Baekhyun tried to hide himself as much as he could by slowly sliding down to the floor.

“Wow, could you please yell louder so we are sure that the entire world hears that Kim Junmyeon and Zhang Yixing are fucking and that there is no way he is the anonymous spam bot creator whatever Baekhyun calls it?” Jongdae says while dragging a flabbergasted Minseok down to his seat. “And Baekhyun can you please sit like a normal person and not a damn hermit. You won’t somehow go through the floo network and disappear.” The blonde student rises up back to his seat looking a little flustered before mumbling an apology. 

“Lay, I’m sorry about the way I reacted.”

“Ah, it’s okay it was bound to come out soon or later.” The senior says with such a smile a literal dimple appeared. The trio of juniors were quite taken by surprise by it before coming back to the main course of discussion as Yixing continued. “I think this also answers your question about your dilemma, Baekhyun.”

“Yeah, we are sorry if we somehow disturbed you.” 

“It’s completely fine! I hope you guys find out who that person is. I have to go now, my break is over but I hope to see you guys around campus.” Yixing said as he stood up to bow to his juniors and left towards the front of the restaurant to continue his shift. 

“This was…” Jongdae started but Minseok took the parole to finish his sentence.

“A fucking mess.”

“This was beyond idiotic. I should’ve never listened to you guys.” Baekhyun says.

“But, at least tell yourself two suspects are off the hook! Yeah, we had to go through public humiliation today but from now on we can work from the darkness and corner the other four around the campus.” Jongdae said in quite an optimistic way thus, it wasn’t such a surprise to hear him whine as soon as Baekhyun threw him a lukewarm french fry on his face.

  
  
  



	2. Text 2 and 3

Text 2 - A cup of Oh Sehun with a spoonful of Park Chanyeol and a sprinkle of Kim Jongin

A few days have passed since the total fiasco surrounding Yixing and Mom’s Burger and a lot happened. First of all, they managed to talk to every suspect but Sehun. They all denied any part in their mystery and Baekhyun almost got a sock filled with a coca-cola can thrown at him by his roommate… to the entertainment of Jongdae and terror of Minseok. Four days after the trio’s first interaction with the senior music major, a fuming Kim Junmyeon and smiling Yixing came to their table to talk about how Minseok’s sudden outburst pretty much made the couple the subject of the hour all around the campus.

“I can’t believe you thought it was a great idea to yell it in a public area!”

“Well, in my defence you never tell me about your relationship! We’re cousins after all!”

“Myeonnie, I promise you it’s alright…”

“No, it’s not alright Yixing! And what’s all this mess about a spam text message?”

From there, Baekhyun and Chen explained to the business major the situation and Junmyeon’s face expressions throughout the whole thing went from pensive to looking at the two junior students like they both grew a third eye, not good news for the communications and architecture students.

“Let me get this straight, so since freshman year, blondie...” Junmyeon points at Baekhyun. “... has been getting messages from someone or a spam machine reminding him to drink water and sleep amongst many things.”

“Yes.” The junior trio replied.

“And a few days ago, these messages stopped and now you think you have been cursed so communications major here decided it was a good idea to make you send a message to them while being in the cafeteria knowing that all phones ring for any type of reasons?” The junior students nod yet again. “Minseok, you’re hanging out with a weird group of individuals.”

“I know, cousin. I know.” The art major says before letting his relative continue.

“Anyways, let me set a few things straight. Baekhyun first of all, it’s impossible that those text messages were sent by a bot, the probabilities of that happening are under 10% and for them to know your schedule and exams… they must be a student here, probably in the student council as well since we have access to all your schedules and every teacher report to us when they delay exams/projects so that we can send a message via the council account.” Junmyeon simply finishes his monologue and Baekhyun looks at Minseok and Jongdae who are both shocked.

“How come you came to this conclusion in four minutes?” The blonde architecture student asks.

“I have a brain and logic.”

Since then, their list of suspects had completely changed. Junmyeon had been extremely nice to give the trio of friends a list of all students involved in the student council.

_Chanyeol, Sehun, Yeri, Seulgi, Wendy, Lisa, Johnny, Kyungsoo and myself. That’s the council but I mean… Other than Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Wendy and Sehun if I’m not wrong, we’re all taken. I hope it somehow helps you guys in your scooby doo-esque adventure._ And that was it, he and Yixing left the table after Yixing told them if the couple would gladly help them if the trio needed any help… And this also explains why the group of friends have all ditched their last class of the day in search of Oh Sehun. As he was the only person to have been labeled a possible contender by Jongdae’s “genius” idea in the past that wasn’t interrogated, it truly was a no brainer for them to corner him and ask him several questions. They managed to have a copy of the Law student’s schedule thanks to Yixing’s incredible power of persuasion over Junmyeon and promised him that they would help him for his music project.

“Couldn’t we just wait somewhere else other than right in front of their class?” Minseok asks. They, as in Baekhyun and Jongdae, decided to get him as soon as he steps a foot outside of his class. “Now, we look like a bunch of freaks.”

“Minseok, we already look like a bunch of freaks after the stunt you pulled at Mom’s Burger.” Jongdae says as he’s playing candy crush on his phone. The art major couldn’t say anything else and slid down to the floor before pulling his phone out himself to read his current webtoon addiction. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was texting his roommate in hopes that he could help him get in contact with either Chanyeol or Wendy as he was in the student council. Doh Kyungsoo is also a junior at UCLA. He and Baekhyun became acquaintances as they are roommates but are total opposites. From their clothing choices to the people they hangout with. 

Baekhyun will dance to fun and addicting music like Korean pop and edm while Kyungsoo will tap his foot to Blues and jazz.

Baekhyun will try to study five subjects in one night while Kyungsoo will make sure each subject has their own night for studying.

But even with those differences, they both enjoyed a good day of netflix and laziness and found out their mothers knew each other as both went to the same high school and college.

If Baekhyun could describe Kyungsoo in a word though…. It would be petty. The literature major is one of, if not the pettiest person Baekhyun had ever met. His roommate is dead set on not helping him after the events of yesterday that involved his favourite book and a can of soda. In Baekhyun’s defense, it was a damn accident.

“Come on Ksoo… Don’t do this to me.” The blonde student whispers to no one but himself.

“Is Kyungsoo still rejecting your existence?” Baekhyun turned his attention away from his phone in the direction of Jongdae but as he was about to answer positively, the bell rang, meaning that classes were over for the day. The trio quickly rose from the floor and started to watch for their target, according to Yixing, Sehun is a tall and lean brunette. Normally, he would be with Chanyeol, another member of the student council but if he isn’t…

“Look for a brown haired guy with a damn chick personalized jansport backpack.” Baekhyun says before moving towards the classroom. The music major told the trio of juniors that his boyfriend kept treating Sehun like his own child because he had asked one of his friends to personalize his bag by putting a bunch of chicks. At first thought, it might sound extremely childish but Yixing was quick to tell that the reason behind that is because Sehun had went to a farm with his family when he was younger and after a car accident took the life of his family, leaving him to live with his uncle, he wanted another totem to remember them, thus the backpack. Baekhyun entered the classroom where Sehun was only to find the teacher and another student talking about notes, probably due to an incoming exam or something. The blonde student quickly turns around, looking left and right. There was no way that he simply disappeared like Houdini right? Right?!?! The architecture student started panicking when he suddenly got a text message from Minseok.

**_We found him, we pushed him in the restroom at the left of his classroom. Hurry tf up pls. He seems pissed AF, I ain’t dealing with that._ **

And with that, Baekhyun ran to the bathrooms.

Oh Sehun was having a shitty day. Literally, after dealing with his history of law exam that he was sure of failing, he definitely didn’t want to get pushed inside a toilet by two chipmunks like he had done something bad. And yet here he is, in a bathroom with two students looking at him like they got a lot to ask him. Sehun truly wanted this day to end. He looked at the two strangers, one had pink hair and quite an eclectic style when it came to clothes, so the Law student deduced he was probably an art or education major while the other student had brown hair, glasses that definitely looked fake but a clean and casual style… definitely a communication major. There was also the fact even though they pushed him in the toilet, they didn’t even dare talk to him. Instead, they were arguing as to why the brown haired student had to sack him in the filthiest bathrooms of the campus and not an empty class and Sehun agreed. He absolutely hates these toilets, he would never come to take a piss, he would rather do it in his pants. Brown hair then argued he didn’t think about it and he just thought about getting them in a quiet place so they could talk and told the pink haired student to text a dude called Bacon… Bakehun… whatever he asked his partner to call another guy so they could get it started. All that made the aura of the room extremely weird. Thus, the brunette stranger decided to talk in order to relieve some of the awkward atmosphere.

“I know you are asking why you are here but I swear to god we are not here to beat you up.”

“Great, I guess this somehow makes it up for pushing me in these filthy toilets.” Sehun says, drawing quick apologies from the other two.

“He’s quite stupid. Anyways, I’m Minseok and he’s Jongdae.” The pink haired student, named Minseok said.

“I’m Oh Sehun but I feel like you guys already know that or else I wouldn’t be here... Wouldn’t I?” Minseok and Jongdae’s nod pretty much confirmed Sehun’s second theory. 

“Oh, we know who you are Oh Sehun and we got a lot to ask you.” The brunette who’s obviously named Jongdae said.

“What?”

“Let’s not waste any more time, why did you do it?” Jongdae suddenly asks, confusing the hell out of Sehun. What did he do now?

“Do what?”

“Let’s not play fools, you know what you did since freshman year.”

“No, I actually don't, so maybe you should tell me what I’ve done since freshman year that got me in the stinkiest bathrooms on the campus.”

“Jongdae, we are supposed to wait for Baekhyun before starting to question him.” The art student finally speaks, which somehow made a lightbulb light up in Sehun’s mind. He wasn’t actually that stupid, he knew exactly who Byun Baekhyun is, thus he had a deduction as to why he got dragged here to beginning with but he wanted to hear it from their mouths themselves… plus the duo in front of him made him laugh with their opposite personalities and style.

“You two would make a great couple.” Sehun voiced his thoughts out loud, making the two students turn to him with complete disgust in their face.

“Dude, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, what the fuck, I’m trying to save you from an embarrassing pre-interrogation and this is how you thank me?” Both students said at the same time before the communications major felt truly offended over his friend’s comment and continued.

“Now, Minseok you are hurting my feelings a little… EMBARRASSING pre-interrogation? Really?” Jongdae says before hearing the sound of someone laughing… That someone being Oh Sehun himself. Both Jongdae and Minseok were about to tell him to stop laughing when the bathroom door opened, revealing the one and only Byun Baekhyun.

 _Oh, wait until I tell Jongin and Chanyeol about this,_ Sehun was thinking as he tried to hide his smirk.

“Why the fuck are you guys in the dirtiest toilets known in mankind?” Baekhyun quickly opened his school bag to take out a mini bottle of antiseptic before passing some to his friends. He showed the bottle to Sehun who put his right hand out for Baekhyun to pour the disinfectant on it.

“Jongdae thought it was a good idea.”

“I already told you, I pushed him in the first place I saw.” Jongdae tries to plead his cause to no avail so he simply crosses his arms and pouts as Baekhyun looks at Sehun.

“I’m sorry about these two.” The blonde student points at his two friends before continuing. “I swear we want to do nothing wrong to you, we just have a certain problem and we think you can help us.”

“In other words, Baekhyun thinks you’re the cause of this problem and he’s about to curse you to death like we are in Harry Potter.” Jongdae deadpans but he quickly gets a mini hit on the head from Minseok.

“Don’t mind him. Baek please continue.”

“Anyways, Sehun you see I’m having a little issue…”

“That issue being what exactly?” The tall junior student asks the trio of friends.

“Do you want the short version or the incredibly long and painful one?” Jongdae says.  
“I really don’t care as long as I’m told why I got pushed into an unsanitary bathroom and wasn’t allowed to come out of it for the past…” Sehun checks his phone before putting it back in his back pocket. “... six minutes. Now, we will totally look like we had a gangbang in here when we come out of it.”

“I didn’t think of that… sorry.” The communications major says before Baekhyun speaks up again.  
“Anyways, Oh Sehun are you the one who keeps sending me text messages about how I should drink water and all that since freshman year?”

“So you are asking me if I am the one who has an embarrassing obsession over you but can’t say it to your face thus hides behind anonymity?” Sehun asks to which Baekhyun nods to confirm his question.

“Baekhyun… this is already humiliating and I’m sure we could be great friends so are you sure you want to continue down this road?”

“He doesn’t have a choice… He feels like he got cursed ever since you have stopped texting him reminders to act normal and drink water. Like spilled coffee, tardiness in class, did you fall in the stairs or something, I don’t remember anymore. Pretty much, he’s going through an unlucky streak.”

“MINSEOK!” Baekhyun turns around to his friend, feeling cheated on by his friend that was supposed to be with him every time. 

“What did I do now? I just told him the truth!”

“You made him sound like a complete clown…”

‘Jongdae!”

“What now! I just said the truth!” Jongdae argues which started an argument between the three friends, leaving the law student outside of the conversation again. Sehun sighs and deems it is time for him to leave while he still can.

“I feel like I’m intruding this conversation so I’m going to go and I’ll contact you guys when I feel like time is appropriate to have this discussion.” Sehun says but none of them seemed to even be listening to the tall student so he left them in the bathrooms.

  
  
  


Oh Sehun walks back to his dorm after a long day of classes and an extremely weird encounter, wanting to do nothing but sleep. He had spent the whole day running from class to class to not only be present in order to have a chance of raising his note but also he had to take the homeworks and notes for the classes of his roommate and friend who has been feeling under the water for the past few days. Which is quite funny to him because he keeps reminding someone to not get sick. That person is also the reason he got cornered like a puppy in an unsanitized bathroom. Yikes. The student opens the door and is welcomed by his friend who is watching his favourite sitcom on netflix wrapped in his covers with a tissue box right beside him, some lukewarm soup on the coffee table and in his hand, a bottle of buckley, the most disgusting medicine on Earth.

“You know for someone who keeps telling Byun Baekhyun to sleep and not pull all-nighters in order to not fall sick, you definitely do not follow your own tips.”

“Shut up, Sehun. Nini already nagged me for not following my own advice. I do not need another round.”

“But Chanyeol, it is true. By the way, Coach Choi wondered where you were since you missed football practice so I did give him a notice about your sickness.” Sehun closes the door a bit too loudly, causing Chanyeol to grab his head as a small wave of headache hits him.

Park Chanyeol, a junior student majoring in Law just like his friend Sehun. He is quite known around the college due to being on the football as their wide receiver but also an integral part of the student radio and council. Chanyeol takes great pride in being part of clubs that help everyone. He is also dealing with a strong case of crushing on a certain architecture major named Byun Baekhyun but not daring to talk to him. Why? According to Sehun, it is because Chanyeol is scared of being rejected. But, the law major would deny this by simply saying that he does not know how to proceed with that. His “love story” with the architecture major started at Mom’s burger a few days before they officially started college as Freshman, Chanyeol was visiting around when he found himself to be hungry, thus decided to go eat at the burger shack. He was thinking about his order when the door opened and Chanyeol’s eyes were drawn to the most beautiful man on Earth, Jongin’s words not his (obviously). At that time, Baekhyun wasn’t the fearless blondie everyone knows today but a not so shy brunette who was also visiting. Chanyeol seemed to have been staring for a bit too long because Baekhyun noticed him and shyly said hi before heading towards the back of the diner where his two friends were sitting. Chanyeol truly never recovered from that and since then, was infatuated by the future architect. The law major had tried to make conversation with his crush but everytime, his ears would turn red, his check would go round and he couldn’t breathe. To put it simply: Chanyeol was having a case of shyness when it came to Byun Baekhyun, Sehun’s words not his. And to be quite honest, Chanyeol did acknowledge his issues of making contact with the blonde junior so with the help of the student council and his trusty phone, he started to send cute messages and memes to Baekhyun who read each and single one of them and Chanyeol found a small happiness by doing so.

“Speaking of the love of your life.”

“Shut up Sehun.” Chanyeol quickly replies before sneezing.

“Anyways, Baekhyun is looking for you.” Sehun’s statement makes Chanyeol turn his head towards his roommate.

“Baekhyun is what?!?” 

“He’s looking for the unknown person who has been sending him texts since freshman year. That’s you, Chanyeol.”

“Why is he looking for me now and how come you know about this?” Chanyeol asks, surprised at the fact that his crush, well not crush, whatever, is looking for him.

“I got cornered by him, Kim Jongdae and Kim Minseok in a toilet where I was interrogated in a very terrible way may I add. The fact they had a communication major in Jongdae and still couldn’t form a proper question-”

“Sehun, go back to the subject at hand.” Chanyeol quickly interrupts his friend’s rambling.

“Sorry.” Sehun raises his hands in defeat before continuing. “Apparently, ever since you have stopped texting Baekhyun with your cringe daily message, he’s been on a unlucky streak.” The younger of the two says, puzzling his roommate by doing so.

“Unlucky streak?”

“He forgot his notebook, spilled coffee, slipped on the stairs or something, I do not remember anymore… Oh, and arrived late to class… Now I really think he’s just one hell of a clumsy guy who happens to be majoring in architecture but he is keen on saying that you, Park Chanyeol, have cursed him to death.”

“I am pretty sure it is just a coincidence that this happened right after I had to go on a-” _achoo._ “A-” _achoo._ Sehun looks at his poor sick friend who entered yet another sneezing fit, shaking his head before heading towards his room, telling the taller man to go to bed and that they will talk about this again tomorrow. He had a plan, a plan that would hopefully start something bigger than ever. After all, he’s Oh Sehun and he always goes big or goes back to the library to study.

The next day was uneventful for the least to say.

Baekhyun had an applied theory exam that he studied for hours, he felt really confident in his abilities to pass it but then the teacher had to be such a jerk and not put a single ounce of what they were told to study. The class went to complain to the DA who said they would see what they can do but Baekhyun knows better. So, he heads outside towards the green area of the campus to lie on the grass and cry about how he might fail this only to get interrupted by someone.

“Hey, are you Byun Baekhyun?” A woman that seems to be around his age asks.

“Yeah, do we share a class together because I don’t seem to recognize you?”

“No we don’t share a class this semester but we did have psychology together in freshman year. Anyways, you talked to Sehun yesterday and I was somehow tasked to fetch you and your two friends.”

“What?” The girl decides to sit beside him as she knows this might take longer than planned.

“My name’s Jennie. Design major. Close acquaintance with Sehun and most of the student council so I get privileges but also have to deal with their complaints due to being close to most of the student council.”

“Alright Jennie.” Baekhyun slowly rises to be on an eye to eye level with the student who introduced herself as Jennie. “Why did Sehun ask you to find me?”

“Oh, he wants to help you with your issue that made you corner him in the dirty bathrooms and he asked my boyfriend and I’s help.”

_What?_

The Blonde architecture major managed to get his friends and now they are sitting in the student lounge. Jennie was already with them but they were all waiting for the reason they were even here to begin with, Oh Sehun.

“For someone who made another person get three random students to talk…. He’s really late.” Jongdae notes while being on his phone.

“He said he had a mini hiccup in class but he’s coming along with someone else.” Jennie replies while being on her college funded iPad, drawing a new design probably. Speaking of Jennie, never did Baekhyun meet someone who could look cold but is actually the sun in the solar system. In the two hours he spent with her, he has learned a lot. Baekhyun even recommended her to actually join the student council next year to which she denied, saying her major is taking most of her time and she wants to have some time to herself, her friends and boyfriend.

“Someone else?”

“My boyfriend, Kim Jongin.”

“Wait, so you really are dating now?” Jongdae says to which Jennie simply nods.

“See Minseok? This is why you need social media.”

“Is he always like that?” The design student asks both Baekhyun and Minseok.

“Yes.” That’s all they responded. Soon after that, Sehun and Dance major, Kim Jongin arrive at the student lounge, all smiles. Jongin makes sure to whisper something in the ear of his girlfriend while Sehun acts like he wants to vomit, making Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok chuckle a little. Kim Jongin is actually quite loved around the campus. He will make sure that you have anything you need, this is why he is part of the welcoming group since Sophomore year. He is also the leader of the dance club and on the soccer team as an attacking midfielder. He and Jennie met during the Spring bash in Freshman year and nevertheless to say, it was love at first sight for both of them but they were extremely shy so it actually took their friends to do something for their relationship to actually take off. But, as they are holding each other's hands and only have heart eyes for the other, it was definitely worth it.

“Sorry for my tardiness and Jennie, thank you for managing to convince these three to meet with us.” Sehun says while pointing at the trio of friends in front of him. “Anyways, as you know already after our… meeting yesterday I have decided to help you guys in your quest for an answer.”

“Yeah, why would you do that? I mean, we barely know each other and we cornered you in the bathrooms in the B campus.” The architecture major asks which Jongin decides to answer.

“Well, we actually know who has been sending you those text messages since Freshman year, Baekhyun.” Jongdae spits the water he was drinking while Minseok takes the parole.

“WHAT?” 

“Yeah, that person is actually a friend of ours and we are tired of his hopeless romantic energy so we, as in Sehun, decided to get him out of hiding and make him talk to Baekhyun.” Jennie starts before letting Sehun continue.

“We have a plan but you will have to give us more time as I have to talk to certain people to let it happen. Meanwhile, you guys should come to a football game with us one day!”

“Hold on, hold on.” Jongdae interjects into the conversation. “Why are you guys doing this? How are we sure this ain’t a crazy prank to set our Baekhyun here for a joke?”

“Do we look like a bunch of heartless assholes?” Jongin takes a pause to check Jongdae’s response. As the communication major stays quiet, he decides to continue. “Our friend is having a major issue to start an actual conversation with Baekhyun and the only way he found to somehow cope is to remind him of important things in the life of a student. We thought he would act up soon or later but with Baekhyun acting up before him, this is our chance to actually do something about it. Does it answer your answer?”

“A little yes.” Jongdae says before looking at Baekhyun. “So what are you going to do now Baek?” The blonde student thought about it for a moment. I mean he would be closer than ever to know who that anonymous person is plus he literally has nothing to lose anymore.

“Sehun, you got a deal.” Baekhyun says, making the brunette law student fist pump the air.

“You won’t regret this, I swear! Who knows? It might be the start of a blossoming relationship.” Jennie says with a blinding smile.

  
  
  
  


Text 3 - Radio EXO special request day… Why did I agree to this? 

Sehun’s plan started 48 hours later.

Baekhyun woke up to a text of him telling the blonde to meet the younger student at the student lounge. He honestly wanted to back the fuck out after hearing the plan of the Law student but Baekhyun wasn’t raise to be a scaredy cat… it’s just he has humility and he honestly was feeling bad for whoever that send him those messages really. Sehun managed to get the school radio to take part in their plan and the CBX squad was really taken by surprise when the brunette Law student told them of it.

_“Sehun, how the fuck did you manage to convince radio EXO to do this?” Jongdae had asked to which Sehun replied._

_“They owe me a deed after I took the place of one of their hosts one time.”_

_Baekhyun was about to ask a question himself but Sehun simply held his hand in front of him, telling him not to even bother._

That’s what brought him here.

“It’s funniest content on UCLA.”

“It’s the show where everything can happen!”

“This is Radio EXO’s request show! Hey, I’m Wendy…”

“... And I’m Johnny and we will be here to accompany you guys for the next 45 minutes. Now you know the deal, send us your song request from the student council twitter and any special gossip/story must be sent to our personal box which is on our radio official Instagram!” 

“But for now, here’s our first song from the day. This is Future Nostalgia from Dua Lipa, only on Radio EXO!” The hosts were doing intervals to say each sentence before transitioning to a retro pop song. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was throwing daggers at Sehun…. Figuratively.

“Don’t tell me this is your master plan.”

“Yes, it is Baekhyun. You will read out every single of his text messages and knowing him, he will literally run to the station to stop you and you’ll find out who he is.”

“How come you just don’t want to tell me who it is?” 

“Baekhyunnie.” Sehun pouts while saying his sentence. “It’s more fun to let you guess than to ruin the fun by telling you.” The blonde student wasn’t amused at all.

“You rascal.” Baekhyun mumbled before opening his phone and heading to the school’s radio story submission box.

  
  


Park Chanyeol felt amazing.

His sickness had gone away during the night and he was now good as new. He was just heading out from his coach’s office after assuring him that he felt better and would be available for the next practice and game. He had a lot to catch up on as he had missed the last week of classes but right now he had something more important to take care of and that was his crush… Byun Baekhyun. Ever since he had stopped sending the blonde student his daily reminders and that Sehun had told him about how Baekhyun was looking for him, Chanyeol had been thinking a lot. In between another wave of stomach pains and headaches, he decided to finally talk to Byun Baekhyun and he was going to do it today. The problem was he had no idea as to where he could be. Chanyeol had gone to the art department before his meeting with Coach but no sighting of the cause of his many heartaches. The Law student decided to head towards the student lounge in the hopes to find him but what he witnessed…. More like what he heard was definitely not what he was expecting.

“You guys are hearing this here first, we have a secret messenger roaming free!” Chanyeol recognized the voice of Johnny, one of the members of the student council followed by Wendy.

“I feel like tearing up, unknown whoever you are, please reveal yourself to Baekhyun here. He wants to know your identity so don’t be afraid… Or else we will find your number and simply call you on air! You got until the end of the show, anyways time for a music break! Here’s homemade dynamite by Lorde and we will be back with more of Baekhyun and his secret messenger.”

Chanyeol ran to the radio broadcast station.

Wendy had muted their microphones before looking at Baekhyun and Sehun.

“Sehun, this is probably the best story we had on air.”

“Have you seen the interactions with the student council and radio accounts? It’s insane.” Johnny continues as he looks at one of the screens showing the requests, submissions and reactions of their fellow UCLA students. From the moment Baekhyun started to explain his story and read some of the texts he had received from his unknown sender, many students had shared their opinion on it. Most of them were crying as their hearts were getting attacked by the clear feelings the sender had for the blonde students, many pointing out that Baekhyun must be obviously clueless if he doesn't see how the sender feels about him.

“Are you sure it’s working?” Baekhyun asked as he looked outside of the recording booth, seeing many students reuninting themselves near the booth to make sure to not miss a single instant of this.

“100% sure Baek. He’s probably running as we speak.” Sehun says.

“I’m not sure about it-” The architecture major started but Wendy had made a sign that they were about to go back on air. Baekhyun and Sehun both put their noise cancelling headphones back on their ears and they were back on air.

“Did you guys like the last song? Oh, we know you guys were more intrigued by the story of Byun Baekhyun, junior at UCLA. We see you all on the interwebs trying to guess who it could be the hopeless romantic of the decade!” Johnny starts.

“We also have our guesses but right now only one person knows the identity of the unknown sender and they are here with us! Sehun say hi to the audience please.” Wendy says, followed by the tall brown haired Law student’s greeting. As soon as Sehun’s name was mentioned, the interactions went even higher, setting new records.

“Anyways, Sehun, you know the person who keeps sending messages to Baekhyun present. Why didn’t you just tell me about their identity?” Johnny asks.

“Well, I feel like I would be cheating my friend if I was to reveal their name before they are ready but I really want them to be happy so I decide to help Baekhyun here in hopes for them to wake up and do what they should’ve done years ago.” 

“It is quite honourable for you to do this indeed… But what about our Baekhyunnie here? He deserves a hint, Sehun!” Wendy says which prompts Sehun to ask a question to the public outside but also Baekhyun.  
“You guys want me to describe the mysterious person?”

“Please do Sehun. You owe me that much after all.” Baekhyun says as the public also nod their heads in agreement. Sehun shrugged his shoulders knowing that it was a matter of time before Chanyeol pops up in the studio either way. Might as well entertain the crowd.

“Well, first of all, the person is a guy.” Sehun says, drawing a small gasp from Wendy and a simple hum from Johnny. “He’s very implicated in the student life, that’s why he also managed to get your phone number without actually asking you Baekhyun. He’s one hell of a shy guy but when you get to know him you’ll know he’s one of the sweetest dudes around. He’s part of a sports team here at UCLA and he studies in the same major as me...” Sehun continues and suddenly Baekhyun is reminded of something.

_Guy part of the student council aka implicated in the student life…_

_Part of a sports team…_

_In the same program as Sehun aka Law…_

_I mean… Other than Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Wendy and Sehun if I’m not wrong, we’re all taken…_

And that’s where everything clicked.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun softly mumbles, making the others look at him. Specially Sehun who seemed to have heard exactly what the blonde said as he was sporting a proud smile on his face.

“Sorry Baekhyun, we didn’t hear you correctly. What did you say?” Johnny asks his guest.

“Nothing, I said nothing.”

“Actually, Baek.” Sehun quickly intervenes. “You said a name… and you were correct about it.” Baekhyun’s eyes turn round and he looks at Sehun before he suddenly stands up.

“You mean to tell me that the person who has been sending me those messages since Freshman year is P-” The architecture student starts but before he could even finish his sentence, the door to the recording booth is brusquely opened, revealing a tall and panting student.

“PARK CHANYEOL?!”

“Took you long enough, Yeol.”

And all hell broke loose.

Park Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he wanted to murder or hug the living out of Sehun. After his stunt at radio EXO, which got recorded by at least twenty students and was widely spread on all social medias, he and Byun Baekhyun were currently sitting at a table at a Starbucks. That was 10 minutes ago and neither of them still said a word. Yeah, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to act on this one. If it was a football play, Coach Choi would tell him to do a bomb and run towards the pay zone but this is a whole type of game… This is a game where his heart is at play. He needed to take this on another approach and not look like a complete clown… Yeah, Chanyeol can forget about the clown part. Baekhyun was looking at him but then would also look somewhere else while he still didn’t even lift his eyes to look at the person in front of him right in the eyes. It was when they heard the mumbles of a small group of students who recognized them that Baekhyun decided to open a conversation.

“So..” The two students finally look at each other. “Your name is Chanyeol, right?”

“U-um yeah. Yeah.. I’m Chanyeol. Your… your personal reminder, I guess.” The taller of the two awkwardly says before releasing an embarrassed laugh. _Cute_ , was all Baekhyun thought. 

“Yeah, you're my personal daily reminder but I… I hope that we somehow become friends.” Chanyeol’s cheeks turned red at the notion of becoming friends with his not so small crush.

“I-i-I… yes.” The Law student was somehow able to reply again. _Progress, Park Chanyeol! Progress!_ Chanyeol's subconscious was hyping him up and dear lord did he need some hyping.

“ Your face is all red… Are you okay Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked the Law student but what came next was definitely NOT the type of answer he was waiting for.

“My-my face? Yeah, yeah yeah no issue it’s fine. I mean it-it’s not like I really liked you since freshman year and that you are really really cute and I really but really fucking want to ask you out on a date or anything you know?” Chanyeol laughs while rubbing the back of his neck without realizing what he has just said. Mayhaps, his inner Chanyeol had hyped him just a tad too much because Baekhyun was a blushing mess.

“You want to go on a date with me?”

“What?”

“You said that you really wanted to go on a date with me…” Baekhyun replies quietly, making Chanyeol’s eye go wide and the tip of his ears go red. _This is bad, this is bad._ The Law student thought before going on an uninterrupted rambling.

“I-I-I…. Did I say that? I-I-I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking but really you are cute… WAIT NO, I meant that you.. You… you are a nice person! YES!” Chanyeol suddenly stood up, drawing the attention. “Like, how to say this? I was just.. Just thinking, I- Yeah, um, oh my god this is really embarrassing. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I will stop messaging you-”

“Chanyeol-”

“I mean, Byun Baekhyun, I wasn’t thinking straight and I said many things and-”

“Chanyeol-”

“I swear to god I didn’t want to make you feel u-uncomfortable or something-”

“CHANYEOL!”

“Did I speak too much?” Chanyeol says as soon as the blonde student in front of him yells his name.

“No. I’d be glad to go on a date with you.” _Byun Baekhyun said what?_ The tall Law student was left speechless and his mouth was wide open. Baekhyun was worried if he had said something wrong but he was proven otherwise when Chanyeol suddenly imploded, screaming that he has a date with Byun Baekhyun and literally zooming out of the cafe. The architecture student was left laughing about the absurdity of the situation when his newest acquaintance came back to the cafe.

“I’ll text you more details soon… yeah- BYE!” Chanyeol said before leaving again. Baekhyun could see him skip running away from the cafe perimeter. He takes his phone and quickly texts Jongdae and Minseok before heading outside himself.

  
  



	3. The end

Text 4 - Beyond the texts… A new wave I’m willing to ride… no cap? Is it the proper term? Ugh, forget about it. *erase everything*

For the next few days, Baekhyun and Chanyeol started to break the ice and the invisible wall between them. Baekhyun started to spend less time with Jongdae and Minseok at Mom’s burger but instead could be seen walking with Chanyeol. They were together so much, Chanyeol’s shy issues were not as frequent as before. Ain’t that progress? I mean he’ll still make a fool of himself due to his blushing issues but the Law student is working on it. Baekhyun kept feeling something inside of him that was blooming. Something that made his heart flutter whenever Chanyeol was going through one of his blubbering fits. The architecture student had an idea of what could be causing it but he didn’t want to say it. I mean, it’s only been days since they have met and they didn’t go on that date yet. Speaking of that date, Chanyeol had formerly given him a date. Saturday. Baekhyun was left counting the sheeps and days before it to the point Sehun even pointed out to him.

_“Damn, someone’s excited for a certain day.”_

_“You are damn right, that’s all we keep hearing about lately. Date this, date that. You should already kiss him and go Baekhyun, seems like this is love at first sight.” Jongdae said before eating some of the pastas Jennie and Jongin had made for everyone._

Okay. He will admit it.

Baekhyun might be infatuated.

Baekhyun might like Park Chanyeol, the raven haired junior law student who made sure to constantly remind him of drinking water.

Baekhyun might like the same Chanyeol who’s a shy, blabbering and hard working student.

Emphasis on MIGHT.

  
  


Honestly speaking, Baekhyun’s a little scared. Scratch that, he’s terrified of all the feelings he's been dealing with. Jennie told him to ride the wave head on or else he would regret it and even Kyungsoo tapped in the debate when he came back in their dorm to the sight of Baekhyun constantly watching his phone in hopes a certain giant would reply back.

_“Did you even work on your 3D plan and computer science projects?”_

_“Yeah…”_

_“Then why are you looking at your phone like you are waiting for your teacher’s reply?”_

_“Chanyeol said he would message me after his football practice… Which ended 2 hours ago but still nothing, should I call him?”_

_“Baekhyun… they are preparing for the semifinals, pretty sure their practice got extended.” Kyungsoo said before taking the remote control out of Baekhyun’s hand. “Also, you are so fucking whipped, I want to vomit. Now move, we are watching Riverdale since you want to act like that.”_

At last, Saturday has arrived. Today’s the day. Baekhyun has been feeling excited but also very stressed all day long. Jongdae and Minseok had come to his dorm to help him prepare and hopefully relieve some of the stress itself. They were sitting on the architecture student’s bed as they had already decided on the outfit Baekhyun would wear but there was a lot of time left before Chanyeol arrived. All that Baekhyun was told of was to be dressed casually and casual outfit were his expertise really but the blonde student somehow couldn’t make a pair of pants, shoes, a shirt and maybe a few jewelry fit together so he had cried for his two best friends’ help on their group chat.

“Baekhyun.” Minseok starts. Baekhyun acknowledged him with a simple hum, letting his friend know that he is listening. “How do you truly feel about Chanyeol so far?”

Baekhyun stops playing with his phone and instead focuses on his ceiling before answering.

“I feel like a brand new person. Chanyeol is somehow a tornado that came into my life unexpectedly. I have been going through some weird emotions ever since that day you know… I think I already like him more than a friend but I feel like it’s too fast.”

Jongdae nods his head as he listens to the conversation, deciding to not put an input on it yet.

“Baekhyun, I’m pretty sure we call that love at first sight. I just don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sure Chanyeol is a good guy but make sure that you both use this date to really judge where you both stand as a relationship. Is it a platonic relationship like the one you have with Sehun, Jongin, Jennie, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, me and many others…” The art student suddenly stares at Baekhyun who does the same. “Or is it deeper than a friendship? Like what Yixing and Junmyeon have. I feel like you two are going through the same situation the ninis went prior to them starting a proper relationship but you guys should be the judge of it.”

Soon after, Kyungsoo came into Baekhyun’s room to tell him that Chanyeol had arrived and to ask him to not fuck up.The trio quickly went into action, Jongdae and Minseok headed towards the living room to keep Baekhyun’s date company while the blonde student undressed himself in order to wear the clothes they had selected prior. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are actually good friends as they are both in the student council but just because they were friends doesn’t mean the smaller didn’t threaten the living hell out of Chanyeol to the trio’s entertainment. Kyungsoo did care about Baekhyun’s feelings a lot even though they don’t talk that much, he would always be there to listen to you when needed. After making several promises, Chanyeol and Baekhyun headed out to their date, leaving Baekhyun’s best friends and roommate.

“Sorry about Kyungsoo, I forgot he does care about my emotions.”

“Ah… it’s okay. He.. um.. He only meant the best for you.”

The evening was perfect, not too chilly but not too hot. Other students were outside, probably to enjoy the last moments of their freedom as there wouldn’t be time for fun starting on Monday. The exam session had arrived faster than planned but Baekhyun didn’t want to think about this now. Right now, it’s all about the man beside him. It’s Chanyeol time. Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at him, Chanyeol was wearing a white sweater along with black pants and he completed his outfit with fake glasses and a chain, it was a complete 180 from his usual style that was clean but with a lot of hoodies. Baekhyun liked that.

“Where are we going Chanyeol?” The blonde student asks.

“Well, there’s an outdoor movie fair 20 minutes away from here, I had to convince my mom to rent a car for me as I’m still not legal to do it.” Chanyeol rubbed his hand behind his neck. “But, anyways… the organizers had the idea of mixing a carnival and outdoor cinema and I thought… it could be a good idea but if you don’t want to, we can go to the cafe-”

“Chanyeol, relax. I like it.” Baekhyun quickly reassures the other who sends him a huge smile, making Baekhyun’s heart flutter even more. They walked outside the campus perimeter in the direction of the parking lot where a Jeep was waiting for them. Chanyeol runs towards the passenger's door and opens it before jokingly doing a curtsy, making Baekhyun chuckle.

“Your carriage, sir.” Chanyeol says in a “British” way, putting a hand out in order to help his date get in the car.

“Oh, what did I do to deserve this, dear gentlemen?” Baekhyun replies before putting his hand in Chanyeol’s, being guided inside the car. Chanyeol was about to close the door when he stopped and looked at Baekhyun.

“You deserve this since you have stolen my heart at first sight.” 

The ride to the outdoor movie fair was an experience. Baekhyun quickly learned that his music taste is quite different to Chanyeol but they had a few similarities. Chanyeol is more into rock, alternative and R&B but he definitely won’t say no to infectious pop choruses. Between their impromptu karaoke sessions and shy glances, they learned another side of the other: their parents and dream. Chanyeol told Baekhyun that he really only had his mother and sister since his father died when he was still a baby. He even went on to name her as his inspiration. Baekhyun told Chanyeol that his family were all in the art industry in a way or another so when he decided to take on architecture, they were quick to support him. Meanwhile, the Law student's love for it began when he watched a series on Netflix.

_“I swear, if Suits hadn’t come into my life, I wouldn’t be majoring in Law point.”_

After a discussion on the best album they had listened to, they arrived at the location of their date. Since the movie wouldn’t be starting before 9, it left them a good hour and a half to have fun at the fair. They got their tickets and decided to park their car in the middle as it was the perfect place for outdoor viewing, according to Chanyeol. As they got out of the car and headed towards the colorful lights of the fair, they both tried to decide which stands they should do.

“I don’t know about you Chanyeol, but I really want to play whack-a-mole.” The blonde said as he imitates the actions of hitting a fake hedgehog.

“But.. I want to do the ferris wheel and bumper cars.” Chanyeol pouts.

“ Are you sure about the ferris wheel?”

“Yeah… don’t- don’t tell me you are scared of heights.”

“No, I’m not!” Baekhyun hastily replies, making Chanyeol laugh and hold him closer. Realising what he was doing, the law student quickly put a bit of space but Baekhyun held his arm, silently telling him it was okay.

“Chanyeol, your ears are red again.” The architecture student points out before letting a giggle out.

They decided to do all of the game stands. Whack-a-mole was such a mess as they kept laughing at the other’s antics but Baekhyun easily won their game, he was accepting the game prize from the host and all Chanyeol could think of was how beautiful the other looked when smiling. He was radiant so he took a photo without Baekhyun knowing about it, thinking it would make a good phone wallpaper. The bumper cars were unfortunately in maintenance after a car had stopped working mid way in the last round, so the law major suggested they go play balloon popper. They couldn’t make a single balloon pop but the old men taking care of the booth gave them caramel apples either way since they looked like his grandson and his boyfriend, making the two students blush heavily. They decided to finish their mini adventure in the outdoor fair by going on the ferris wheel. Baekhyun was absolutely terrified of heights but he didn’t want to disappoint Chanyeol though deep down within himself, he knew the law student would understand. They were in their cart and a mellow song was playing when Chanyeol spoke up.

“Don’t look down if you are scared of heights, it won’t help.” Baekhyun looked at him like a deer caught in surprise. Chanyeol held his hand in support. “Come on now Baekhyun, you could’ve told me, I wouldn’t have dragged you here.”

“No, it’s fine… I-I’m just not used to being that high.”

“It might look scary but look at the stars, they are all out and they look beautiful.” The two students went on to look at the dark glittering sky. There was a moment of silence and for a moment, time had stopped. It looked like the entire world but the two college students had gone on pause. Baekhyun looked around, he could see families enjoying their time together, friends laughing at each other over something that happened weeks prior and people in the same situation as him. Couples holding hands while sharing cotton candy, others were simply looking at each other like their lives depended on it. And then, there’s Baekhyun. He couldn’t deny what he was feeling for Chanyeol anymore. Somehow, the shy law student managed to break his walls within days. He might’ve felt scared before tonight but right now, on the ferris wheel with the stars as their witness, he realized that his relationship with Chanyeol wasn’t going to work as a platonic friendship. He wanted Chanyeol for more, he was ready to spend everyday with him, help him study, spend nights at his dorm.. Baekhyun wanted to be close to Chanyeol. He could see himself live in an apartment with the tall student in five years. Chanyeol remained a mystery for the most part but the architecture student was willing to uncover the truth about Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol who was currently taking another photo of the sky.

“Chanyeol.” Said person put his phone down before looking at Baekhyun with literal diamonds in his eyes.

“Yeah?”

“I know we just met like… 3 days ago but what I’ve been feeling in those days have been stronger than how I felt when Naruto had to say goodbye to his father.” Chanyeol let a small laugh out before Baekhyun continued. “What I meant is, you have somehow rocked my world. I thought you were a bot who was sending daily reminders but now.. You somehow became a world I want to explore. I’m rambling but what I wanted to say is that I-” Baekhyun never got to finish his sentence as the ferris wheel ride came as an end, leaving them with untold confessions and 4 minutes to buy as much food as they need for the movie.

The ride home was more calm than when they had gone to the fair. The movie was amazing first of all. It was an action and comedy movie starring one of their favourite actors so it would be amazing. During the entirety of the movie, Baekhyun never let go of Chanyeol’s hand and it hasn't gone unnoticed by the taller student. It made his heart pump harder than ever, add in whatever Baekhyun couldn’t finish at the ferris wheel and Chanyeol was a puddle of goo. He felt lighter than before when he was with the blonde student and it was such an indescribable feeling. All the Law major knew though was that he did not want that feeling to end.

He wanted more of Baekhyun.

They had arrived at UCLA’s parking lot when Chanyeol finally let go of Baekhyun’s hand for the first since the beginning of the movie in order to get out of the car and help Baekhyun to do the same before holding on and closing the door with his other hand and locking the doors. They talked about their favourite scenes as they walked towards Baekhyun’s dormitory. The green area was silent as everyone had either returned to their dorms or were still outside after all, it was only eleven in the evening. The two students had unknowingly made sure to cherish every moment by walking as slow as they could. When they had reached the tree in front of the dorms, Chanyeol decided to stop walking and Baekhyun did the same soon after.

“Um. Baekhyun, I really enjoyed my time with you tonight.” Chanyeol said, hoping his ears would not betray him for once.

“I did too.” 

A breeze passes through.

“About the moment at the ferris wheel-”

“About what I was saying at the ferris wheel-” The two juniors started at the same time, making them laugh before Chanyeol indicated to Baekhyun to go first.

“I was rambling a lot on the ferris wheel due to the emotions but everything I said was genuine let me say that first.” Chanyeol’s cheeks turned red as he used his unoccupied hand to rub his hair. “But, what I wanted to say to you was that I...I-” Baekhyun suddenly felt extremely shy which made it difficult for him to confess.

“Huh? What is it, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked first. “If you somehow aren’t able to say it now, you can say it next time, I.. I don’t mind waiting at all.” But Baekhyun didn’t want to wait, he wanted to tell Chanyeol that he likes him.. And if Baekhyun can’t talk, he would show him. The blonde student let go of Chanyeol’s hand and instead held the Law major’s cheeks. Chanyeol was about to ask him what was wrong with his cheeks before he felt dragged down to Baekhyun’s level as the architecture student rose on his tiptoes, meeting halfway to steal a kiss. Chanyeol’s eyes went wide and he had short circuited. Suddenly, he didn’t know how to act anymore, his arms were awkwardly standing mid air, not sure if it was okay for him to hold Baekhyun closer or not. But, the dark haired student understood Baekhyun’s message. He understood loud and clear as his heart felt like it was about to escape his body anytime soon. It was electric, if Chanyeol could describe it. He was floating and just as he was finally going to answer back Baekhyun made some space in between each other and went back to the ground and reality, bringing with him a dazed Chanyeol who’s face now fully pink. Baekhyun looked at the ground for a moment.

“Yeah, what I wanted to say is I like you and I hope that-” The blonde student didn’t have to finish the sentence as Chanyeol took his cheeks and brought his lips back to where they were moments ago… on Baekhyun’s lips. The architecture student closed his eyes and savoured the moment, butterflies were flying in his stomach. The blonde student felt like he was being teleported to a zero gravity world where petals of flowers were falling down to whatever was at the ground. The kiss was pure, innocent but also sweet like sugar. Baekhyun didn’t want it to end nor let go so he held on tight to Chanyeol’s arms as they continued kissing, the stars being their sole witnesses. And as they stopped for a moment to make sure they could breathe, the moon shined on them as if it was blessing their flourishing relationship.

“I like you Park Chanyeol.”

“I like you too Byun Baekhyun.”

Text 5 - To the boy with cute text messages… 

**A month later**

A lot had happened since their date. First of all, Baekhyun had passed his exams and final semester projects with flying colours. He made sure to celebrate it with his friends, roommate and Chanyeol with a fun netflix night where they ate lots of chicken and drank beer. Baekhyun’s relationship with Chanyeol had blossomed too. They were pretty much a couple now and they were inseparable. In fact, if you were looking for one the other would be right there. They had somehow become the couple of the hour as soon as the word had spread that hopeless romantic Park Chanyeol was finally dating Byun Baekhyun, the man who kept receiving his messages since Freshman year. Obviously, there were fights here and there but Jongdae, Sehun, Jongin and Minseok were there to make them realize they were being stupid which made the couple apologize soon after. The daily reminders came back but now accompagnating them were photos of Chanyeol or the two students together along with a cheesy sentence that made Jongdae roll his eyes harder every time he saw it.

  
  


“There you are Baekhyun. I had to fight randoms to keep your place.” Sehun told the architecture student who was wearing the college’s colour with a football shirt that had the number 61, Chanyeol’s number. Today was the national championship football game between the UCLA Bruins and the Clemson Tigers. Chanyeol had told Baekhyun earlier that week that he was quite stressed as the Tigers were undefeated this season and equal to them. The game was extremely close, each team had a quick reply to the other’s plan and everything was going to be decided in the last minutes. Currently the Bruins were losing by 6 and they only had 20 seconds left in the game to score. Coach Choi had called for a time out to freeze the time and the packed stands’ atmosphere was extremely tense. Their entire group of friends was here: Jongdae and Minseok were yelling the bruins’ cheering chant along with Sehun. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo was simply waving a UCLA banner in terms of support but he had a huge smile on his face. Jennie and Jongin were holding hands and smiling at each other but they were definitely ready to cheer on Chanyeol and his team. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was stressed. He really wanted his boyfriend to win the game but he couldn’t bear watching him get tackled by the other team every 10 seconds. There was one tackle where Chanyeol took longer than usual to stand up, needing the help of his teammate but he stayed in the game. The architecture student could see that their team had finished choosing the play. They needed a first down now or a touchdown and all the players could feel the pressure. Baekhyun was looking at how each of the blue and gold players placed themselves on the field when he realized this is an option play and Chanyeol was the passing option. 

“Oh my god… this is so stressful!” Jongin yelled over the sound of band music and the crowd cheering for UCLA as everything was set. This is it, this would decide the winner of this game.

Everyone in the stands stood up to make sure they would be able to see everything as the bruins running back slowly made his way to the quarterback.

“Ready, set, HUT!” The football was snapped towards the hands of the quarterback who gave it to the running player. Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who’s running in a straight line with his opponent, the running back seems to be preparing to run when Chanyeol suddenly breaks away from his defense. 

“OH MY GOD CHANYEOL IS ALONE! CHANYEOL!!” Jongdae yells as the rest of the group keeps cheering. The running back sees Chanyeol and throws the ball towards him. Everyone is holding their breath, silently praying to the gods to let their wide receiver make the catch. Baekhyun sees the defense’ safety coming right for Chanyeol so he puts his hands in front of his face while making sure to be able to see it. There were two players contesting for the ball, Chanyeol and the defense player. They both jumped at the same time. Sehun’s eyes were wide open while Jennie was holding Jongin. Minseok and Jongdae were screaming at the top of their heads. Kyungsoo had his fingers crossed hoping for the best. The ball is finally near the two players who raise their arms as high as they could. The defense player had the first touch on the ball which made the home crowd think about the worst when suddenly the ball slipped out of his hand and landed in Chanyeol’s. The audience exploded, Chanyeol duked the defense player and headed straight to the end zone. 

“CHANYEOL! RUN FASTER BABY PLEASE HE’S CATCHING UP!” Baekhyun started to yell anything that went through his mind. The wide receiver reached the end zone.

“TOUCHDOWN BRUINS! WITH ONLY 6 SECONDS LEFT TO THE GAME. UCLA WILL WIN!” The announcer said as the stands were celebrating. Jongin and Sehun gave anyone around them highfives while Jennie, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Kyungsoo and Minseok were jumping in place and yelling that they would win the championship. On the field, the entire team came to crowd Chanyeol who had stepped on the sidelines before quickly going back in business. The bruins made the field goal to take the lead and this was it, the game was over. Every UCLA student was jumping of joy while hugging each other. Every now and then, they would tell an opposing player that they had played a good game. Chanyeol was doing that as well but he was also looking around, trying to spot a certain blondie. He really wanted to see one person right now and it was Baekhyun.

“CHANYEOL!” The tall student turns around to see his group of friends running towards him. He meets up halfway and they are all talking at the same time, telling him the catch he made would go down in history when Baekhyun suddenly joins them. Sehun and Jongdae make a certain sign that the rest of the group understands.

“We’ll leave you guys some time alone, we’ll be back.” That was all Jennie said before they headed towards the center of the field. Meanwhile Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other before the architecture student cracked first, giving the man in front of him a huge smile and running towards the player. Chanyeol opened his arms, ready to catch Baekhyun as he jumped a little. They both spun around, laughing before Chanyeol put Baekhyun down.

“You were amazing.”

“Was I?”

“Now, don’t act like you don’t know what you just did.” Baekhyun says, making the taller one chuckle.

“Sorry sorry, can I get my kiss now?”

“Only because you won the game.” Chanyeol and Baekhyun both laugh before the blonde student grabs Chanyeol’s cheeks to give him a well deserved kiss. They could both hear the players and their friends hooting but they really didn’t care. They wanted to savour the moment. It got cut short when they felt a cold drink being dumped on them. Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun were on the field laughing while Jennie and Kyungsoo took photos. The two students looked at each other and smiled. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had gone through one hell of a journey and now they were in each other’s arms. What started as a daily reminder flourished into a love story and they both sealed it by kissing each other sweetly again.


End file.
